


Little boy

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mild Gore, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kinky shit with some plot
Relationships: Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 23
Kudos: 109





	Little boy

Michael traced his hands across the many wine bottles his father kept in the closest. He snuck into his father's room,which had a bathroom with a closet in it. 

He smiled as he found the right bottle and carefully pulled it out then froze whenever he heard the bathroom light turned on. The closest light was off and it's door slightly ajar. Michael peeked through the small gap of the door and could see his father starting up a bath. 

Michael was dead meat,he watched as his father untied his long brown curly hair. William's piercing green eyes kept close watch of the mirror and he licked his lips genlty. His father sighed and picked up a brush,pulling out tangles .

Then he undid his tie and put it on the counter and slowly started undoing his shirt.

Michael felt weird as he watch his father remove his button up and to see his slightly masculine build. William was thin but not to thin,he was very attractive in Michael's eyes. It made Michael feel weird to lust after his father in the way he did. 

He leaned closer to the gap,so he could get a better veiw,he was careful to stay out of eyesight. Michael was very turned on by the sight of William undressing.

William undid his belt and let his pants slid down,he stepped out of them and was now in just his boxers.

Michael dropped the bottle of wine and cursed as it broke. 

He could hear his father open up the closest door as he feel down.

"Michael?"William asked,looking down at Michael who laid in a puddle of wine.

"...I...hey…",Micheal wanted to die,not only was he covered in wine but,he was hard as fuck. It was obvious that William could tell too.

William seemed to blushed,"what are you doing?"he asked,he seemed to be scanning Michael's body.

"I was...uh..yeah",Michael tried crossing his legs but that must have confirmed William's question.

"Where...where'd you watching me undress?"he asked.

Michael opened his mouth and shut it,"...a little",he blurted out.

"Would you like to join me in the bath as you're covered in wine",William offered,winking before turning around and heading into the bathroom. Michael could hear him get into the bath.

Was his father making a sexual advance on him?Michael blushed,he did need to get clean so it wouldn't hurt.

He undressed himself to his boxers and entered the bathroom where William was waiting for him.

"Take all of your clothes off",William says,"then get in",he added,winking at Michael. 

Michael did as he was told and slowly got into the bath,it was a one person bath and Micheal had no other choice but to go onto William's lap.

William smiled at Michael,and wrapped him in a hug,"I love you",he whispered,kissing Michael's neck.

That was enough to turn Michael on and he felt embarrassed,"f,,father",he stuttering over his words. 

William shushed him ,and took one hand and placed it onto Michael's inner thighs. "Call me daddy",William commands,sliding a hand up Michael's thigh and slowly rubbed the tip of his cock. 

Michael's whole face went red and started to grind his hips,"daddy~",he moaned as William coutine just rubbing his tip. 

"Fuck me daddy",Michael begged in a baby voice. 

William stopped,"what do you want daddy to do,baby boy?"William asked,he was clearly now teasing the kid.

Michael groaned,"fuck..me...please", he whined,grinding agasint his father.

"Horny little boy",William says,kissing Micheal on the head. 

He then picked up Michael and postion the boy over him,"I've never…",Michael was nervous which only made William chuckle as he slowly eased his son onto his cock. 

"Fuck,,aah~",Michael moaned as he slolwy slid down,his father was big. 

William started to thrust into him,roughly. 

Michael had to grip onto William's hair and bite his lip as his father countined to go fastly,didn't even give him time to adjust. He was filled with pain and pleasure,small tears fell from his eyes and he could see his own pre-cum.

William grabbed onto Michael's head and slammed their faces together,he sloppily licked Michael's lips. Michael open his mouth and let William slid his tongue in,William moaned as he deepen the kiss and kept Michael close to him.

He took his free hand started to slowly jack his son off,which made Michael whole body twitch with pleasure."daddy~",Michael moaned into his ear,"I'm close",he added,he tuck his face into William's neck,kissing it.

"Me too,baby,just hold on",William responded,kissing his head and thrusting as hard as possible.

Michael started to moan and cry at the same time,keeping his face tuck into William's neck,"I can't hold ba-",he moaned as he felt himself cum then his father,right inside of him.

"Damn,baby boy,you felt so good",William says,pulling out of him.

"I uh",Michael wasn't sure what to say,"thanks daddy",he blurted,giggling a little.

Michael leaned into William and wrapped his arms around him,"that was...amazing…",he confessed,he had masburated ,fingered himself and even has used a hair bursh on himself a few but,having an actual cock inside of him made him feel good,real good.

"Hey,Mikey?"William asked,looking down at his son.

Michael looked up and tilted his head,"mhm?".

"Do you know what a little is and what a daddy is?"William asked,brushing his hair softly.

"I I do",Michael says,blushing,he could feel his heart beat speed up.

"Will..Will you be my little boy,and I can be your daddy. I can get you pacis and cute underwear and sex toys",William was getting nervous. 

Michael heart was pounding like crazy,"y-yes yeah,I love you...daddy",Michael says,kissing William's stomache.

William countined petting him,"I love you too,my special little boy".


End file.
